This invention relates to a device for severing a desired, variable amount of tape from a roll of tape. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable, reusable tape cutting and dispensing device.
The prior art is repleat with various tape dispensing and tape cutting inventions. The term "tape dispenser" is used in the art to refer to devices which both "cut" and "dispense" tape and will be so used in this application. The number of patents in this relatively simple technological field is indicative of the need for a simple, yet highly effective and safe tape dispensing device which may be re-used on a number of rolls of tape.
Prior art tape dispensers include one-piece, hand-held tape cutters which are designed to be snapped over, or simply seated on, a roll of tape. One such device is disclosed in Horn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,230. The Horn device, however, relies on downward pressure from a single point of contact, the thumb, as the only means for the user to hold, control, and stabilize the device. Other prior art devices include tape cutters with deformable legs which must be bent beneath the core of the tape roll to retain the cutter in position. Such deformable legs break frequently. These and other tape dispensing and cutting devices include separate parts or members which must be manually positioned beneath the core of the tape roll to retain it in position on the roll. Still other prior art devices include complex structures involving articulated or spring biased members which engage the interior of the core of the tape roll. Not one of the prior known tape cutting and dispensing devices, however, provides a simple, ergonomically formed device which provides the user with exceptional stability and control to effect safe and accurate cutting.